bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Airship of Doom (B.A.D.)
The Big Airship of Doom, also known as the B.A.O.D., is a massive purple M.O.A.B. Class Bloon that made its first appearance in BTD6, and also appears in Bloons Adventure Time TD. The B.A.O.D. is also the strongest non-Boss Bloon in the game with a massive RBE of 55,760. It moves as slowly as a Z.O.M.G. but is immune to any attacks or abilities that would normally hinder a MOAB-Class Bloon's movement. The B.A.O.D. takes 20,000 hits to pop and carries 2 Z.O.M.G.s and 3 D.D.T.s inside of it. The B.A.O.D. first appears on round 100 in BTD6 and Round 75 in BATTD and a warning pop-up appears the first time the player encounters it. Later on, it can appear as a fortified version first appearing on round 200, that adds 20,000 HP (98,360 RBE), having 2 fortified Z.O.M.G.s, and 3 fortified D.D.T.s. The B.A.O.D. contains 13,345 Bloons, or 13,346 Bloons, including itself. The B.A.O.D. was revealed in the App Store trailer of the game, and its name was confirmed in the app's description. Appearance The B.A.O.D has a physical appearance similar to that of the B.F.B., but is almost entirely purple, has three propellers instead of two, and lacks any sort of symbol on its body. Like all MOAB-Class Bloons, it shows damage as it loses health; due to its incredibly high HP, though, it has more stages of damage than all of its predecessors. It is by far the largest bloon in BTD6 , significantly bigger than the Z.O.M.G. and is only slightly smaller than the Bloonarius the Boss Bloon from previous games. Children The B.A.O.D. is incredibly dangerous on account of the powerful bloons that spawn from it. Upon the destruction of its initial layer, it spawns two Z.O.M.G.s and three D.D.T.s which can easily rip through a player's defenses if not properly prepared. Additionally, if the B.A.O.D. is fortified (on Round 200 and Round 100 during Alternate Bloon Rounds ), it drops 2 fortified Z.O.M.G.s, and 3 fortified D.D.T.s, making it even harder to deal with. Immunities Excluding upgrades and abilities that Z.O.M.Gs and other M.O.A.B-Class Bloons are immune to, below is a list of all upgrades that the B.A.D. is immune to: *Ninja Monkey's Sabotage Supply Lines and Grand Saboteur Ability, including the cripple effect from the Grand Saboteur. (x-4-x and x-5-x) *Sniper Monkey's Maim MOAB and Cripple MOAB, however Cripple MOAB can still apply bonus damage. (4-x-x and 5-x-x) *The Glue Gunner's slowdown from glue. Note that although that the B.A.O.D is immune it will still attempt to shoot it regardless and it does deal damage, albeit a very small amount. (If the Glue Gunner is set to 'strong' targeting it will target the B.A.D over other M.O.A.B-Class Bloons which it can affect properly) *The Ice Monkey's slow down from the Absolute Zero ability (x-5-x) *The Ice Monkey's slow down from Icicle Impale (x-x-5) *The Alchemist's transformation from Bloon Master Alchemist (x-x-5) *The Druid's blow back from Superstorm (5-x-x) *The Monkey Ace's stun effect from the Tsar Bomba ability (x-5-x) *The Heli Pilot's MOAB Shove (x-x-3, x-x-4 and x-x-5) *The Monkey Buccaneer's hook from the Monkey Pirates and the Pirate Lord abilties (x-4-x and x-5-x) *The Boomerang Monkey's knockback from MOAB Press and MOAB Domination (x-x-4 and x-x-5) *The Bomb Shooter's stun from Bloon Crush (5-x-x) Strategies Having the highest health of any M.O.A.B. Class Bloon a huge amount of focused firing to destroy. Thankfully, since it only appears from round 100 onwards, the player only needs to worry about it in Freeplay, Impoppable, or C.H.I.M.P.S. It is immune to all slowdown, stun, and knockback effects and only takes small damage from most damaging abilities, making most abilities quite ineffective. Since stalling or slowing it down is not an option, the next best strategy is to simply output enough damage to destroy it. Any 5th tier Super Monkey, for example, can strip down the intial B.A.O.D. layer quite well before it can get very far and by round 100 the player should easily have the income to afford such a level of defense. Some tier-5 upgrades such as MOAB Eliminator and Master Bomber can deal heavy damage to a B.A.O.D. which can help if a player has limited towers or low income. It is also good to add a Cripple MOAB (or a Super Brittle) to your team, as the B.A.O.D. is not immune to the extra damage which massively aids in destroying it. The B.A.D. moves at the same speed as a Z.O.M.G, giving plenty of time for a player to react and destroy it. Also, using enough Dark Knight (0-0-3) / Dark Champion (0-0-4) Super Monkeys can be effective because of their extra damage to M.O.A.B-Class Bloons and high fire rate. A Perma-Spike, given time to build up, can actually solo a B.A.O.D, children and all and with White Hot Spikes or a MIB supporting it, any other bloons in the round will be taken care of. The primary threat would be the Z.O.M.Gs that come out as generally 3 D.D.Ts will usually be destroyed quickly however having 2 Z.O.M.Gs be spawned in very late into the track can easily spell doom for that run, especially if fortified . Gallery BAD Description.png|The description of the B.A.D. that appears when encountering the B.A.D. for the first time. BADHealthStages.gif|Health stages of the B.A.D. BTD6FortifiedBAD.png|Fortified B.A.D. BTD6_BAD_Artwork.png|Official B.A.D. artwork in BTD6. BADIcon.png|The B.A.D. icon in sandbox mode. FortifiedBADIcon.png|The Fortified B.A.D. icon in Sandbox mode. Trivia *The B.A.O.D. is the biggest and strongest blimp currently in the BTD Series, excluding the Boss Bloons. *The B.A.D. is the third bloon in the main-game series that spawns two different bloons when popped (2 Z.O.M.G.s and 3 D.D.T.s), the first being the Rainbow Bloon in BTD2 and BTD3 (2 Black Bloons and 2 White Bloons), followed by the Zebra Bloon from BTD4 onwards (1 Black Bloon and 1 White Bloon). **Additionally, the B.A.O.D. is also the only MOAB Class Bloon to have this property. **This is also the only M.O.A.B-Class bloon that spawns two different quantities of bloons when fully popped. *Despite the fact that it spawns 3 D.D.T.s when popped, the B.A.O.D. itself doesn't actually have any Lead, Black, Camo or Regrowth properties. It is simply a regular M.O.A.B-Class bloon with massive health and similar resistances and immunities to other M.O.A.B-Class Bloons (excluding D.D.T.s). *It is the only MOAB Class Bloon to have three turbines. *Similar to the Z.O.M.G, it's final damage state shows it to have a bandaid. *It is also the only MOAB Class Bloon to spawn more than one type of bloon. *Due to its Sandbox icon being a recoloured Blastapopoulos, the B.A.O.D. is erroneously shown to only have 2 turbines. It is also shown to have red eyes, even though the actual bloon itself has white eyes. **The B.A.O.D. sandbox icon also shows that the Bloon is pink with purple stripes when the actual Bloon is purple with dark purple stripes. *The B.A.O.D. has the same speed as the Z.O.M.G, and due to the fact that it has more immunities than it, it is a big threat in late game, especially combined with health and speed ramping. *The B.A.O.D. is the only bloon in BTD6 immune to all forms of glue slowing down the bloon. *The B.A.O.D. is one of the 3 bloons that contain more than 4 bloons when popped. The others being the D.D.T. in Bloons Monkey City and the Bloom Bloon from Bloons 2. *2 Fortified B.A.O.D.s appear on Round 200. *The B.A.O.D.'s final health stage in Bloons Adventure Time TD shows that the entire blimp is no longer damaged, only missing it's right turbine. It appears that the B.A.O.D. has regenerated itself, which could possibly represent the fact that the D.D.T.s it contains releases Regrowth bloons. **Either way, the B.A.O.D.'s final health stage in BATTD could be a mistake. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:MOAB-Class Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Bloons TD Bloons